Just sex right?
by gilmoregossiplover
Summary: After Mark finds out about Lexie's one night stand he dumps her. With both Lexie and Alex heartbroken and alone they decide to be each other's rebound. But is there more to the relationship? Or is it really just for sex?


Lexie's walking through the halls when she sees Mark.

Lexie: MARK! (He pretends not to notice) Don't pretend that you don't hear me. (She starts chasing him)

Mark: What?

(Lexie's out of breath so Mark starts walking away.)

Lexie: Give me a chance.

Mark: Fine.

Lexie: I'm sorry. I made a not so great decision, but you made one too. I should be the mad one. You and Addison have history, yours must have meant something more than mine. (Mark doesn't say anything and Lexie gets nervous) I was drunk and newly heartbroken and he hit on me. What was I supposed to do? (Kind of nervous laugh)

Mark: You were supposed to not sleep with him. I let you in. I've never had the feelings I had for you.

Lexie: Neither have I, we can still make this work.

Mark: I've heard what you've had to say and we're done.

(Lexie is left standing alone)

Hunt: Grey we have a trauma in the pit. Follow.

Lexie: Sure

* * *

(Lexie's performing an enema when Alex comes over)

Alex: Dr. Grey, may I have a word?

Lexie: I'm kind of busy.

Alex: I'll wait.

Lexie: You're fine, just try adding more vegetables into your diet. (To Alex) I'm ready.

(Follows him into the on call room)

Alex: I left Izzie.

Lexie: You mean she went away again? Why are we in an on-call room?

Alex: Yes she left, but I told her to.

Lexie: (Still curious about their location) Why did you do that?

Alex: I said I deserved more and I do. I just need to start over. (Pause) And you broke up with Mark right?

Lexie: More like he broke up with me and it's your fault. He actually won't even look at me anymore.

Alex: that's too bad. It seems a shame that we're both in this empty on call room….

Lexie: (Start's getting his drift) with absolutely nothing to do.

Alex: If we don't do anything we might just get depressed.

Lexie: That would be awful. We can't let that happen.

(Alex kisses her)

Lexie: This is just sex right?

Alex: Of course.

Lexie: It's like we're each other's rebounds.(Alex makes his way down her neck)

Alex: Exactly, why would it be anything else?

Lexie: And when we don't need each other anymore…

Alex: Then we'll just end it. It's not like we're going to fall in love.

Lexie: Of course not. (Pulls Alex's pants off)

* * *

(About a month later) Alex and Lexie are lying in the bed of the on call room. Alex begins spooning Lexie. You can see in her face that she doesn't want to push him away.

Lexie: I don't think this is appropriate behavior for our rebound relationship.

Alex: Oh yeah I forgot. (Look of regret on Lexie's face. There is a pause as he starts getting out of bed) Did you hear about the octuplets case?

Lexie: Of course, the whole hospital was called.

Alex: I think I might get in. Before you came I was kind of known as a gyno guy.

Lexie: Really?

Alex: Yeah, too bad you couldn't have been here when Addison did her magic. You'd be a great obstetrician.

Lexie: Thanks.

Alex: Anyway that doctor Ryan from Mercy says the mother's a freak. (Starts getting dressed)

Lexie: She just needs a hug. She probably only get pregnant to fill the void in her life. I feel bad for her.

Alex: She's only twenty seven.

Lexie: I'm only two years younger and I can't even take care of one as a step grandparent.

Alex: So you'll be there?

Lexie: Yeah I'll just wait here for a couple of minutes so no one catches on.

* * *

Dr. Ryan: We have eight babies on the way. Each one of them has some problem. It's our duty as doctors to make sure we give them the best possible care available. I need two residents to help me with the c- section. Karev and Yang you'll be on my service and you can each pick someone to join you.

Christina: Meredith.

Alex: Lexie.

Lexie: (Whispers) Are you sure this isn't just because I'm sleeping with you?

Alex: You've got a photographic memory and you're actually a decent surgeon. I chose you because I thought you'd do more good than damage.

Lexie: That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. (She is kind of touched)

* * *

Scene: After the C- section, all of them are in the neo- natal ward. Lexie has taken a particular interest in Baby No. 8 who is completely healthy other than a rash on her face.

(Alex comes over)

Alex: It seems like you're more of the maternal type than you thought.

Lexie: She's adorable. I just want to pick her up. And who said I wasn't maternal?

Alex: No one. (Takes the baby out of the incubator) She is pretty cute. (He gives the baby to Lexie) We'd have a cute baby.

Lexie: (Speechless) Yeah, yeah we would.

* * *

(They're in the mother's hospital room)

Mother: How are the babies? Are they okay?

Dr. Ryan: That's why we're here. The residents will tell you about each of them.

Christina: Baby Number One is ready to go into heart surgery but doesn't seem to be responding to medication.

Meredith: Baby Number Two should be in the incubator for another month. His lungs just don't seem to be developing.

(Things seem to be getting worse as the list of children goes on)

Lexie: Baby Number Eight is absolutely perfect. The rash on her face is going away after the antibiotic.

Dr. Ryan: That's all the news we have for now. We'll leave you. Grey (both turn their heads) um Lexie is it? Make sure the patient's central line is in.

Lexie: Of course.

Mother: Is Kimberly really going to be okay?

Lexie: Is that want you named baby number eight?

Mother: I was thinking about it.

Lexie: Well then Kim is doing very well.

Mother: I don't know why I did it. Eight is too much and there's only one stable baby. And I'm all alone….

Lexie: I'm sure everything will be okay. You just have to give it time, medicine isn't magic.

Mother: Will you just stay here with me for a little bit?

Lexie: Of course.

(Alex walks by and realizes he may actually be falling for Little Grey.)

* * *

Lexie starts giggling.

Alex: What's wrong?

Lexie: Nothing.

Alex: I'll tickle you.

Lexie: You don't know my ticklish spots.

Alex: What's so funny?

Lexie: Your lab coat is inside out and you looked so sure of yourself. You couldn't walk out like that.

Alex: (Touches her stomach) Is it here?

Lexie: No.

Alex: (Lifts her arm and tickles her armpit) I guess not. (Goes to the back of her legs. Lexie starts laughing) That's it.

Lexie: Stop!

Alex: Make me.

Lexie: I have surgery. (Escapes his grasp and kisses him on the forehead before running away. When she realizes she only has her pants and bra on she comes back.) Shot. Truce?

Alex: (sexily) For now.

* * *

(About two days later in the mother's room once again)

Dr. Ryan: It seems like babies five and eight can leave today.

Mother: That's good news right Lexie?

Lexie: It's very good news.

Dr. Ryan: But we're still in the dark with baby number six. She seems to have excess fluid near the spinal cord. Dr. Shepherd will have to operate. Lexie ask him of you can scrub in.

Lexie: Alright. Is he in his office?

Dr. Ryan: If you mean the chief's office then yes.

(Lexie runs to the office)

Lexie: Baby number six needs a shunt and Ryan wants me to scrub in when you operate.

Derek: I can do you one better. I can overlook while you put in the shunt. Have you ever done this before?

Lexie: No but I've studied in and watched when shadow Shepherd, I mean Dr. Nelson did one.

Derek: Then practice in the lab. The surgery's tomorrow.

(Leaves his office, Alex is walking by, she's so exited she hugs him and kisses his cheek and doesn't care who sees)

Alex: What's up with you?

Lexie: I'm putting a shunt on baby six.

Alex: By yourself?

Lexie: Yup. Will you help me practice?

Alex: Yeah. I'll meet you after I get food.

Lexie: Thanks.

* * *

(Lexie is waiting for Alex in the lab when Mark comes up.)

Lexie: Mark?

Mark: Do I look different? (Gives an awkward laugh)

Lexie: (Surprised) Were you looking for me?

Mark: I heard you're going to put the shunt on yourself.

Lexie: It's a pretty big deal isn't it?

Mark: Yeah it is. But you'll do great kid.

Lexie: Is that all you came to say?

Mark: I'm sorry about everything. I had no right to just you when I did the same thing with Addison. I miss you Grey.

Lexie: I miss you too.

Mark: Will you take me back?

Lexie: I don't know Mark. I need to prepare for my surgery.

Mark: I can help you with that. I've done this before.

(Alex is outside the door with his food watching the scene and walks away)

* * *

(Scrubbing in for surgery when Derek comes in)

Derek: Are you ready?

Lexie: I've been prepping all night with Mark.

Derek: Mark? Are you two back together?

Lexie: No, he was just helping and now I'm ready.

Derek: Alright let's do this.

(The surgery goes extremely well and when Lexie should be celebrating but only thinks about the choice she has to make between the two men she cares about.)

* * *

(Lexie rings the doorbell at Christina's)

Christina: Little Grey I'm watching a surgical tape. And didn't you just do your first solo surgery, why are you here?

Lexie: I think I'm in love with Alex.

Christina: Alex, Alex? Are we thinking about the same one?

Lexie: Yes. But now Mark wants to get back together

Christina: Why are you telling this to me?

Lexie: I have no one else talk to. George is dead, Callie's on Mark's side, and Meredith thinks I'm a dirty mistress because she found the two of us in bed.

Christina: When did this happen?

Lexie: It started as a one night stand like a month ago when I broke up with Mark and then Mark found out and said he didn't want to see me and Alex wanted me to be his rebound and I needed one too…

Christina: And now you're in love with _Alex_?

Lexie: Maybe. Yesterday he held a baby and said we'd have cute ones and then his lab coat was backwards. But Mark was my first love ever, but that doesn't change the fact that he acted like a jerk…

Christina: STOP! You love Mark, right? (Lexie nods) And then you jumped onto Alex right? (Nods again) He's a rebound. Period, end of story. You don't fall in love with the rebound. You have use him and then dump him. Go back to Mark.

Lexie: That's how it was supposed to be but then something happened. I don't know what.

Christina: Does Mark know about these feelings of yours?

Lexie: Of course not.

Christina: Does Alex maybe love you back?

Lexie: I don't know.

Christina: (She sees how confused Lexie is) Should I press play? It's a Laparoscopic brain surgery.

Lexie: Do you have ice cream?

Christina: Yeah check the freezer.


End file.
